


dissection  and a lab rat

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dissection, Other, early holloween fic, hope you like ppl being dissected, lots of gore so uh have fun with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: all scientists need to dissect samples for a thorough research project, and nothing is better than an alive, albeit unwilling, test subject





	dissection  and a lab rat

“Go ahead and slice me open you bastard.” artemis uttered softly, voice long since gone raspy and hoarse. He bared each sharp tooth threateningly as the chains that restrained him rattled noisily; blood oozing down his mouth

“The moment i get free ill tear this place to cinders” he continued,voice rough as it was angry, nearly breaking off entirely as he descended into a feverish laugh. The scientist only stared at him with cold calculation, inching closer and closer to the restrained man

“And if you try to escape i will take out the rest of the bones in your legs and arms.” they said, voice even and borderline uncaring as artemis broke into a fit of sloppily executed struggles against his chains, blood almost as cold as ice. The scientist continued to move closer to him,until they were face to face and with no remorse they grabbed artemis’ neck; forcing him to stay still.

“I don't care what you are. God or not those chains i have you in render you as weak and helpless as you look” they said, voice still monotone. “You are mine to do with as i please til i get sick of you.” 

Artemis only responded by giving them a harsh glare and spitting in their eyes, which got him a swift punch to the face as they let him go; walking out of the room. 

“For that, i’ll give you a special gift. ” was all the scientist said as they left, wiping the spit out with their lab coat. 

The second they had left the room artemis only resumed his feverous attempts at escaping, each one as useless as the last as he found himself slowly tiring out; chest heaving with exertion. After a few minutes all his strugglings ceased as the tall man took deep shuddery breath; face throbbing in agony.

As soon as his strugglings ceased, with the timing of an army of many surveillance cameras, a group of scientists came rushing in.  each one had eyes as cold and dead as the person who came before them,but what set them apart was the small undercurrent of sadistic glee as they stood before the man who was slowly shrinking away from them in fear of what might come next. Two scientists slowly stepped towards the man who continued to try and curl in on himself the best he could, each holding a pair of restraints. 

“S-stay back!” artemis barked out, voice shaky with sheer anxiety as they continued to get closer, one of them pressing his arms together as the other cut the chains currently restraining them, replacing them with the unchained bindings. He weakly tried to kick them away when his legs met the same fate, and he was unceremoniously hoisted up and tossed to the other scientists waiting arms. Each small attempt to squirm free was met with tighter grips and him forcing out a slurry of swears in a desperate fit of rage akin to one a mad dog feels when cornered. Eventually one of the scientists grew tired of each disjointed and spat out attempt at insults and withdrew a small needle from within their pocket, subtly injecting the still shouting man with it; discarding the empty utensil when his swears simpered off and he went slack in their arms. 

Pain. that's all i felt as i found myself suddenly jerking awake, eyes shooting open to be met with a blinding white light that caused me to squint under the harsh glare. Soon my eyes adjusted to the unforgiving light as i tried to slowly gather my bearings. I was strapped down to a surgical table, surrounded by more of these detestable scientists..with the one i despised the most standing at the forefront, large scalpel in hand. Instead of the cold indifference they usually reserved just for me, i was met with a cruel and sadistic smirk that rendered my blood cold. 

“ i told you i had a little gift for you!” i heard them say, voice now brimming with an emotion i could only describe as malice. 

I let out a small whimper as they made a slow and shallow cut across my cheek. 

“I'm going to take great joy in dissecting you and seeing just how you work my subject.” they said as they both carefully and forcefully stabbed the scalpel into my chest, earning them a loud scream that found its way worming out of my mouth as stars of pain blossomed into my eyes as i tried to regain control of my senses; each attempt coming undone as they slowly made the cut larger, blood oozing out of the wound as it slowly inched its way down to my waist. I wasn't allowed the small blessing of blacking out as they would inject sheer adrenaline into my veins, keeping me alert; forcing me to hear each barking laugh they would  emit each time my eyes were sent into another fit of dashing around, heart beating out of my chest. 

Blood continued to pour out of the open cut as they gently spread the incision apart; showing off each organ and muscle i had to offer for the world to see. 

“Now which one should i take first?” they said, eyes alight like they were choosing a gift from under the christmas tree. “ each one looks inviting!” 

“How about none of them you bastard.” i weakly spat out, voice nearly shot from screaming. 

“Still have some fight in you i see! Now i have to take one.” they retorted, poking each one with the sharp blade. “I think i'll take..this one” they said as i found myself shouting out in agony once again as they slowly pulled out the large snake like organ; the small intestine. They took great care as they pulled inch by excruciating inch out, occasionally using their scalpel to cut sections of it free or off, resulting in blood splattering not only the floor but their white lab coat that has slowly been dyed in my red. As soon as the small intestine was fully removed they repeated the process on my large intestine; chunks of each falling onto the floor and into a collection bucket with little regard, and with little screams from we; my voice long since lost. Each step was repeated on each organ as they worked their way upwards;eyes gleaming with absolute elation to still have such a toy on their hands. 

Eventually they found their way up to my ribcage; my last stand against them getting their greedy hands on my drumming heart. 

“Well this wont do.” they said, placing the blood soaked scalpel onto a metal side table and pulling out a pair of pruning shears. All i could do was cringe as they cut into each rib on the side; flicking stray bits of bone out of their face and removing the breastplate, leaving my chest now entirely exposed.

“I suppose at this point, our little experiment has come to an end” was all they said as they lifted up each of my lungs between their hands, causing my breath to hitch and shudder with each press of their fingers. Suddenly they squeezed down hard on both lungs, forcing the air out of my body and preventing me from taking in more gasps of air. Dark spots soon clouded my vision as the last thing my dimming eyes saw was their eyes meeting mine, cold and dead once more. 

  
  



End file.
